


Princess Peach's Pitty

by ForbiddenArchive



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: F/M, Farting, Fat - Freeform, Femdom, Gas - Freeform, obese, slob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22150963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Premise: Peach decides to give dear little Pitty a fun time, after they've struck up a friendship over the course of their time in Smash.
Relationships: Peach-hime | Peach Toadstool/Pit (Kid Icarus)
Kudos: 3





	Princess Peach's Pitty

**Author's Note:**

> For Anonymous.

The Smash Brothers tournament that sired many warriors from across the land was good for more than just a good bout or three. It let said warriors bond amongst themselves, letting the worlds create bonds that would last beyond their time as enemies and allies.  
  
One such bond was between the little Angel captain Pit and the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, Peach. After a particularly hard-fought battle against six of their fellow fighters, the Princess had grown quite fond of the young angel, deeming him well worth her time.  
  
Now, several days later, the boy arrived at her abode in her homeworld, the castle in the center of the Mushroom Kingdom. His legs shivered every time he stepped as he was guided down a seemingly endless corridor by one of the princess' mushroom-headed guards. The shivering persisted for a very good reason, as his memories briefly flashed back to when he was invited to her home, complete with a vivid image of her lips coating his cheeks with a subtle pink gloss-mark.  
  
'I wonder what she called me here for... Maybe a cake? I would love a cake, but Lady Palutena could make one at home, so... maybe...' Pit thought to himself as his brow furrowed, his feet slowing down in the process as he rubbed his chin, only for the guard ahead to clear his throat to prompt him to speed up.  
  
The young angel shook his head while speeding along, deciding to just play things safe and hope for the best instead of trying to guess why the princess invited him. Though in his haste to try and ignore the reason why he had been called, he accidentally bumped his knees into the mushroom at his feet. "Oh, sorry! I was lost in thought!" He apologized, and the guard accepted the apology with a brief nod.  
  
"She's in here. Mind your manners, kiddo." The Toad noted as he lightly tapped his spear against the enormous double doors they both stood before, only to leave seconds later as a primal growl of arousal resounded from behind them.  
  
'What... what was that?' Small droplets of sweat ran down Pit's cheek as he slowly opened up the doors to the Princess' room, peering in with a lone eye that quickly widened in sheer shock, while something down below slowly began to stir. The young angel's untapped lust was growing, just from the sight of what had been hidden within the room...  
  
Peering inside, the young angel got a glimpse of the Princess that he had gotten quite friendly with over the last little while. Only, any semblance of being dignified and restrained was gone. Laying on the bed instead, was one sweaty mess of a woman. Chunky in all the right places, the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom had let loose completely...  
  
And she quickly let her eyes fall on him. "Pit? Is that you? Won't you come in and help Peachy have a little fun?" The cheerful princess chimed, spreading her legs as she slowly rubbed a hand against her thigh to entice him to step inside. Slowly, excruciatingly, those fingers rubbed into the fat slab that was her thigh, causing the youth to bite into his lip to try and stop the panting that slipped from his mouth while he watched her.  
  
While he couldn't exactly find himself trying to disobey a regent's direct order, there was the more pressing matter of... well, he was wholly unprepared for something like this. Peach could clearly see his cheeks flaring red as he slowly but surely shuffled into the royal bedchambers, while completely unaware of how hard he had gotten down below. It was actually precious to see him so flustered, while he struggled to find a proper way to articulate how he felt about the woman's... well, everything.  
  
Seconds after he managed to fully sneak inside and close the door behind him with his foot, he found the mature mountain of a woman creeping up to him, licking her lips as her natural scent overwhelmed his nostrils. "That's a good boy, Pit. But I'm disappointed. I've told you that you can just call me Peach, and yet you continue to call me Princess, even when you've seen this side of me. You're a naughty boy for not listening to the girl you've smitten." Peach pouted a little as she picked the boy up by his collar, slowly tugging him towards the bed.  
  
"P- I-I mean, Peach! Please, let me down, I'm not prepared!" Pit caught his own words as he corrected himself, only to be casually tossed onto the queen-sized bed in the back of the royal bedroom, lightly bouncing off it before the regent herself climbed atop of it.  
  
The brown-haired young man was forced to stare straight ahead at the sublime piece of a woman staring down at him with hungry eyes. From top to bottom, she was something else entirely. He knew that people could mask their true appearance, the Princess from Hyrule was particularly known for such tricks, but Peach had just managed to surpass that feat with one of her own. To think that she was so lithe in battle, and yet now, she was so huge...  
  
Her legs were as thick as tree trunks, and he was pretty sure that if he put something between them, she could shatter whatever was stuck in between would shatter if she just squeezed slightly. Her hips, massive to match the ass that swayed back and forth whenever she drew breath. Her belly stuck out a little as it wobbled with the slightest of moves, which was the cause of many a corset snapping whenever she took him home with her. Her breasts were at least as big as the boy's head, if not doubly so as a little bit of white goodness dripped from those teats. Her arms were just as thick as her legs, yet no less limber and agile despite the extra layer of fat...  
  
And then came her face. The only place not as touched by her overwhelming girth, yet at the same time the only place that could accurately display the thirst she harbored for the young Angel. Those usually tender eyes that were always so forgiving, now replaced with a pair of heart-like eyes that pulsated the more she stared down at her 'evening snack'.   
  
He could hear the way her juices rushed below as she crept ever closer, his body trembling while he felt his muscles seizing up in response to his attempts to move. He couldn't escape, but the sweat running constantly down his brow definitely made it clear that he was deadly worried about how things were going to go from that point forward.  
  
"Goodness, Pit. You're trembling! You really should just relax, I'm not going to hurt even a tiny hair on your head. Sure, I might get a little... too frisky, but you won't be in danger, promise." Peach chimed as she slowly lowered herself atop of the boy, letting him get pinned by her belly in the process. "Though, you really are so cute. If you were a snack delicately prepared for me by my chefs, I could just..." The Princess continued, drooling a little as her mind started to wander.  
  
Only as she accidentally pushed her hips up against the young Angel's cock did she bring herself back to reality. "Oh! That's your cock, how silly of me. I should be mounting this so we can have a little bit of fun, you and I..." The ditzy blonde chuckled as she slowly lifted her sweaty stomach, the boy underneath blushing as he was given a moment to breathe...  
  
That moment only arose because the Princess was busy having a little bit of fun just... observing the cock hanging between the boy's legs. It was as big as his thigh, if not a little bit more so as it stretched his shorts thin. She could just imagine her holes gulping it down in one fell swoop, and knowing how much of a quick shot the boy was, he'd just cum near instantly. "Get ready, Pit! I'm gonna dig in! You better do the same, since you're not getting out until I'm done having a taste!" The larger woman chimed...  
  
As she turned her fat ass right around to play it straight down on his face, while she sunk those tender lips of hers down on his rod. It barely took her any time to properly throat that mighty impressive thing, and at the same time, her lower lips started to overflow with juice to the point where if Pit wasn't careful, he'd end up drowning due to the sheer excess of the liquids pouring on out...   
  
But, she did tell him that he could dig in, didn't she? Was it really the right thing to do? What would Lady Palutena think when he'd tell her about putting his tongue to good use, lapping up all of the excess liquid that spilled from those thick meaty lips that hung between Peach's legs? Then again, he didn't want to offend her either. It was probably just best to suck it up and try to appeal to her now, then worry about his goddess later down the line.  
  
As he sunk his tongue into the slippery hole that was her pussy, he could hear muffled moans of delight slipping out of the corners of her mouth while she continued to bob her head up and down, and as a result, his body felt more and more of a strain being put on it. He had to endure the weight of her form, otherwise, there was no way that he was going to last the entire night, especially with how much the regent planned on making use of him.  
  
Yet still, he had to do his best to satisfy her as well. Otherwise, she might get mad, and if there was one thing he definitely knew, it was that angry women were the single worst thing he could ever deal with. As the slick juices from the larger woman's crotch continued to rain down on his cheeks, he did his best to tend to her lips to the best of his ability teasing them repeatably and furiously with his limber little red muscle, until...  
  
Both of them suddenly felt a shock rushing through them, causing their eyes to mutually widen. Not only had the young angel been driven across the edge of orgasm by just a simple bit of blow plus a heavy woman sitting atop of him, but that very same blow plus the youth's tongue caused the princess's arousal to peak in the very same manner. While the results from the larger woman's side weren't very different from the proverbial waterfall of juice covering every speck of Pit's face, the same could not be said for his cock.  
  
It started at a reasonable level. Just a few pints of cum spluttering out of the tip of that cock, shooting straight into the larger woman's throat and down into her belly... before those balls that supplied the large boyish rod started releasing every little bit of cum that they had been storing for years upon years. It was at this moment that Peach realized one crucial little detail.   
  
Pit was a virgin. And he hadn't cum, even once. She could barely see straight as cum started to squirt out of her nose, the sheer flow that was now filling her throat growing far beyond what she ever could've imagined. Her stomach internally started to bloat as all of the breeding batter sloshed around, while the outside remained spotless given the snug amount of fat that padded her belly. Even with that much cum being tossed around inside of her, it wasn't nearly enough to make her big and beautiful body look off.  
  
As she pulled her lips off the cock, a little bit more cum sputtered forth from the very tip before the flow came to an end, the poor angel reduced to a panting mess... And yet, despite the fact that any ordinary person would grow limp after firing off that much baby-making juice... The angel was still painfully erect. A sight that immediately made the plump princess giggle in a piggish manner, drumming her fingers across her belly as she started sitting back up. "Oh, Pit... Having you over for a little fun's been the best idea I've ever had. I think we've got a looooong night ahead of us if you're still so eager to please to me."  
  
Not long after hearing the princess chime above him, he felt her weight push down on him extra hard as she sunk that ass further into his poor little face. As those cheeks encroached on his own upper cheeks, he could smell something a little... pungent. The reason why he could smell something like that became readily apparent as the seconds ticked by, before a loud and brassy 'BRAAAAAP' flew straight out of the ass that he was practically buried under, accompanied by some of the thickest gas that he had ever witnessed. He couldn't tell air from ass as his vision filled with that green odor, and only as she lifted herself off him for a brief moment did the murky mist disappear, letting him breathe once more...  
  
"Whoops, I'm sorry Pit, I just had to get rid of all that pressure in my gut. I'm sure you've been through worse, and you still look so spry and erect. Do you really like my fat that much? You should tell me more, once we're done with all of this..." Peach giggled as she licked her lips, a little pre dribbling down her chin as she spoke. The string of pre being directly covered to the slab of meat right between his legs, which was equally covered up by her own saliva giving it a slippery sheen and a thorough amount of sloppy lubricant for what was coming up very soon...  
  
The pressure on his body eased up as she lifted herself off his body, letting him catch his breath that much more... and at the same time, get a nice view of the holes between the swamp-like creek the princess called an ass. He could see every little inch of her dirty pair of holes, and the more he stared at the way they were puckered, throbbing with need made it hard for him not to feel a little aroused. Not even as that sloppy snatch that still poured plenty of juice out slowly moved above his precious pecker...  
  
-changed below-  
  
Unfortunately for Pit, he wasn't going to get a taste of the princess' pussy just yet. She still had half a mind to make him do much more... enticing things, to ensure that their little moment of intimacy would last that much longer. Once she was sure that his cock had been thoroughly glazed by her juices, the heavyset regent collapsed onto her knees right in front of the angel, causing him to bounce off the bed slightly due to the force of her weight dropping onto the mattress.  
  
The princess giggled as she sunk her fingers into her fat behind, pulling one cheek to the side to give him a better view of both untouched yet incredibly wet holes. "Come on, Pit. Have a taste, why don't you?" She chimed so teasingly, swaying her bottom back and forth to entice him to take the lead and pound her senseless.  
  
A play that he wouldn't normally try to resist. She could see it on his face, the way he strained to try and preserve some level of modesty and purity. After all, what was the goddess going to say if she found out? if she found out that he had gotten up onto his knees, stuck his cock in between those bun-like buttocks and slowly ground his shaft up against them, then what would she do to h...  
  
He then realized that his body had basically run on autopilot, and the moment he figured it out was the same moment when his hips jolted forward, smashing his length into the older woman's ass. The hole that he wouldn't have chosen if he had earnestly given it a thought, but given the moans that echoed from Peach's lips, it didn't seem like the wrong choice?  
  
"G-Goodness! I thought you were better than that, Pit! What kind of angel plays with a woman's dirtiest place?" Her words immediately contradicted her moans, but given the slight erotic edge to them, it was more intended to make the boy feel the slightest tinge of guilt, especially as she pushed back, brushing her butt up against the base of his cock. "You'd better take responsibility for this, otherwise I might just snitch on you..."  
  
Peach knew exactly how to play around with the cute angelic boy's emotions, as the panic that settled into his mind from the way she teased him caused his penis to pulsate and harden even more. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" The brunette cried out as he firmly grasped her chubby sides before ramming his rod in and out of her donut-like hole, causing a few brief tufts of gas to leak out at the same time.  
  
Both of them were getting caught up in their little slurry of lust. The princess, bent over with her arms pressing against the mattress while each powerful thrust caused her body to quake all over and for the gas still in her stomach to try and escape with small toots echoing from her hole. The angel, biting into his lips like a good little boy as he continued to slip out an apology every few seconds. He had to, otherwise, he couldn't feel at peace with himself. Causing harm or discomfort to a woman that he was gradually falling for, regardless of her extreme physique? It was something that he couldn't forgive himself over, hence the repeated sorry cries from his quivering mouth.  
  
The intensity of the act was unmatched, as the boy put in every inch of his strength into each thrust, making it feel as if an industrial jackhammer was smashing into the regent's colon, as their moans continued to mix together. They were like peas in a pod, if one of the peas was titanic in comparison to the other one.  
  
That breakneck pace wouldn't last, however, since Pit only has so much stamina left in him after all that easing. With one last "I'M SORRY!", the angelic captain reared his hips backwards before slamming his cock as deeply inward as it could go, before his balls erupted and a mighty torrent of slimy and gooey baby batter sloshed around uselessly within her ass, coating all the walls in white as the liquid pushed back the gas that tried to edge its way outward...  
  
And yet, despite everything that got poured into her belly, even though the boy had done his very best to satisfy her, Peach hadn't reached her climax. Far from it even, as that much intensity just left her wanting much more. Her lips shivered and twitched as a little stray line of drool ran down her chin, leaving her so unsatisfied, even as her colon was being painted white at that very same moment...  
  
Eventually, the stamina from the young man's hips and his balls ran out completely. He was spent. He let go of the older woman's sides as his cock grew just the littlest bit limp, letting him comfortably slide out of her rear-donut and collapse onto the bed with his back facing the soft and soothing mattress.   
  
A place that left him pitifully weak to what came next. He could hear a giggle echoing from in front of him, and before he knew it, he felt a proverbial bag of bricks smashing down atop of him. Upon looking up, he was faced with the drooling princess, her eyes filled with a need that he had accidentally instilled within her. "P-Princess Peach, I-I said I was sorry!" He cried out defensively, only to have his head smothered between her sweaty tit-cavern, preventing him from making any unnecessary noise.  
  
"Oh, I heard every little thing you said, Pit. Too bad it only turned me on that much more, you naughty boy. You're going to make sure I cum, and you're not going to get to rest until you do. So hang on tight, this is going to be a bumpy ride!" The princess teased him just that little bit more before she pulled her hips up and smashed them back down against his defenseless crotch, forcing his semi-limp cock back to full mast as it sunk into her lower lips, where it belonged.  
  
He could feel the lust radiating off her form as she repeated that bouncy maneuver, again and again, her hips and ass practically catapulting into the air before it sunk back down again, and her slit was speared atop of his rod. Despite that much intensity being put out from her, she didn't seem to slow down or even get any little bit tired. If anything, she just kept on going with more speed behind her movements...  
  
And with that speed came a lovely side-effect. Every bounce, every leap, and every fall brought with it a veritable waterfall of milk spluttering forth from the fatter woman's breasts, raining down on Pit as he was used as a proverbial masturbation aid. He could barely move an inch, even as she put more and more pressure upon his unfortunate waist and crotch.  
  
As they both neared their mutual climax, she did find some mercy in her big and bountiful heart. She slowed her movements down just a little, allowing her tits to sway alluringly above the boy's lips, enticing him to try and have a bite and a sip as the droplets dribbled down on his chest. He was seemingly already in such trouble that a little extra couldn't hurt at this point.  
  
The angelic boy lifted his head just the tiniest bit, to the point where he could sink his teeth into that leaky nipple, only to then start suckling like an oversized baby with a throat so parched that he could drink an entire river. That's what it felt like at any rate, when he just kept on swallowing more and more of that rich milk as his encumbered partner continued to lift herself off his crotch before dropping down and smashing her perfect posterior on his penis...  
  
Peach certainly didn't mind that she was being suckled off like a dairy cow, in fact, it just turned her on that much more. She could feel her arousal climbing until it reached that perfect peak, every little wobble from her fat body getting her closer and closer until...!  
  
Both of their eyes widened in tandem asher intense sexual fury brought them both to the climax that they hoped for. Pit was still unprepared to cum so quickly after having released the contents of his balls just moments ago, but that didn't stop him from firing off another good splash of cum that soaked straight into her womb, filling it with that same wonderful color that her colon had been.  
  
Her orgasm, on the other hand, was a bit more potent. She could barely keep herself still as she shook all over, her body quaking as the pleasure rippled throughout her. She let out one shriek after the other as her lips down below started squeezing around the boy's shaft, pressing as much of that delicious cum out of him as she possibly could...  
  
As he felt the pressure intensifying around his rod, the angel just kept on drinking more and more of the nutritious and calming milk. It prevented him from getting lost in the pleasure, even if he was getting lost in the wonderful and creamy taste of it instead...  
  
Eventually, they both tapered off, as the larger woman carefully pulled Pit's lips off her nipple before collapsing by his side, letting herself soak in the wonderful warmth of the afterglow for just a little while. "Ah, Pit. You've done such gooood..."  
  
"G-Good? B-But you said..." The angel started speaking up, only for a finger to meet his lips to quiet him down once more.  
  
Peach giggled as she rubbed her belly a little, while cum slowly leaked out of both of her precious holes. "I know what I said, and it was all to see you go all out. And believe me, you've given me the best fuck in ages, so you should take pride in it. You've been a great partner so far." She chimed in a cheerful and supportive manner...  
  
But she did say 'so far', something that made the boy worry. "S-So far? W-What do you mean, we're both spent... A-Aren't you satisfied?" He spoke up again as her finger left his lips, prompting her to continue giggling as she lifted herself up once more, her belly and breasts bouncing in tune with her movement...  
  
"Satisfied for a good, ooo... Five minutes?" The princess chuckled before planting a kiss on that cute cheek of his as she slowly pulled herself over him, her heavy body swaying ever slightly as she was primed to drop right atop of him once more... "But you can satisfy me the entire night if you just try hard enough. And I know you're reaaaaally good at trying hard. So do your favorite Peach a little favor and make sure you cum lots and lots inside of my womb, okay?"  
  
Before he had any time to complain or protest, he found himself stuck between her tits once more, her warm and sweaty body still steaming from the afterglow as his cock rested between her bottom buns. He could barely squirm just a little as she giggled one last time, her tongue hanging out of her mouth as it dribbled drool straight onto his cute little head...  
  
It was going to be a long and exhausting night from that point on, filled with large amounts of loving...  
  
-changed above-  
  
Days passed since then. Things returned to normal, for the most part. There were a few more noises from within the princess' bedchambers than there normally were, at least according to the toads. And yet, Peach still returned to the Smash grounds to participate as if the angel's trip hadn't ever happened.  
  
Not to say that the Goddess that the angel worked for hadn't noticed his absence. Something the regent became acutely aware of as she called her up all of a sudden.  
  
"Why hello, Peach. You wouldn't to happen know where my dear little Pit is, would you? He's been gone all weekend, and I've been trying to talk to him through my magic powers, but, y'know. Kinda hard when he's several worlds away." Palutena, while sounding mostly relaxed, did have an edge of exasperation to her words. Very understandable considering the boy was the captain of her forces.  
  
The princess tapped the side of her cheek as she held her telephone to her ear, humming a little to herself as she swayed her hips from left to right. "Well, he's been helping me and my Toads a bit over the weekend, but he left a little while ago. Maybe you should try and ask around the other worlds, see if they've seen him?"   
  
Unbeknownst to the Goddess of Light that was breathing into her ear through the magic phone, Peach knew exactly where the young angel had wandered off to. The way her ass vibrated every few seconds made that clear. After all, she didn't need to pretty herself up while she was talking across worlds, so she could just continue her private fun with the youth while lying to his goddess...  
  
And the way he continued to lube up the inner sides of her asscheeks with his copious amount of cum as she released a little bit of gas straight into his face, definitely made it clear that he was enjoying it on some level just as much as she was.  
  
"Hmmm... Well, I'll take your word for it. Call me back if you see him, okay? And tell him he's in deep trouble for not reporting back." With that the call ended, leaving the regent to bide her time with her boy toy between her cheeks. A time she took great advantage of by grabbing ahold of the waistband of her panties before tugging them upward, further forcing the poor angel closer to the hole all that stink was coming from.  
  
She didn't even need to say anything to the boy stuck in between the white fabric and those tender thighs since his very subtle moans and cries were all she needed. As she felt the boy's cock trembling before shooting off yet another wonderful load, she could only giggle as she leaned against her chair, musing a little to herself while speaking loud enough for the boy to hear something awfully foreboding.  
  
"My dearest sweet little Pit, we've got a lot ahead of us. Try to keep up, okay?"


End file.
